In mobile communication equipment, data collected from base station equipment comprise performance data of the base station, detailed information data of each call, alarm data and baseband grasping frame data and so on; the collected data have features such as large volume, real-time property, continuity and so on. The base station is connected with an Operation Maintenance Centre (OMC) through the Ethernet, and an FTP with high data throughput is the first choice for data uploading. An Ethernet network environment is complex and FTP underlying protocol processing in a vxWorks real-time operation system produced by the Wind River System Inc. is unstable, therefore, such cases as close, write, read, select, abnormal deadlock or apparent death may suddenly occur in an FTP upload operation, which are characterized in that socket resources (a control connection socket and a data connection socket) cannot be released within operation time allowed by an operation system and exit this system scheduling, therefore, process scheduling of the real-time operation system goes out of control, a single board is reset, and robustness of the base station equipment is seriously affected; in view of this, it becomes very important to perform deadlock detection and deadlock recovery to the FTP upload operation.
With regard to deadlock detection of a process, the patent Method for detecting a deadlock on Semaphore (CN200510053781) describes whether a deadlock happens to semaphore is detected by the establishment of a list of relationships between processes and semaphore and according to whether a resource wait loop determination condition exists, so as to obtain the process corresponding to the semaphore to which a deadlock happens. The disadvantage of the patent is: a deadlock can not be determined until a resource wait loop appears; for an FTP upload operation, sudden apparent death of a process, which occurs due to network environment factors, cannot be detected.